


fallen

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, and his exasperated soon to be bf oswald is like, augustine is sick and tries to keep going with life, go to bed you little shit ill look after you, hey so i fucking suck at tagging, the fruit wives u know, uhh mentions of mel and tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Augustine was always waiting for Oswald outside his front door first thing every morning.Today, he was not.





	fallen

Oswald had known Augustine long enough in their time together to know when something was off. The two of them had a strict, daily routine they followed on the regular, and only when did that routine not follow through as it usually would did Oswald slowly become worried about what was going on. Which is to say, not that the two of them did the same exact thing every single day. But their interactions, the way they two of them fit so comfortably together in one another’s life style—yes,  _ that _ would be the  _ so-called routine. _

 

That and, well, Augustine was always waiting for Oswald outside his front door first thing every morning. 

 

Today, he was not. 

 

He was quite surprised that the first thing that greeted him as soon as he stepped outside of his front door was the usual chilly autumn breeze brushing across his skin and not the warm smile and lackadaisical wave of Augustine’s hand. He glanced around in hopes that he might have just been running a couple seconds late, that he’d be running toward him any time now.

 

When a minute passed, he decidedly sat down on his steps and waited, eyes tracing the patterns the leaves would shift in when the breeze would flow through again. He shivered, for some reason feeling a little colder than usual without the presence of his friend beside of him. With a deep breath, Oswald dropped his face in his palm and exhaled. 

 

When nearly ten minutes passed, he got worried. Finally, he rose to his feet, made sure he had everything on him and stomped down the steps. It wasn’t like Augustine to randomly not show up with no note or someone to tell him he wouldn’t be coming by until later or not at all that day. He knew the path to his house all too well, his instincts guiding him rather easily. Augustine’s house was tucked in a rather discreet cozy corner of Autumere, near the shops and closer to the ocean’s edge. Oswald didn’t live very far from him, which made it easier for the two of them to meet up every day.

 

Soon enough, he was at his front door and knocking, trying to push away that gnawing feeling at the front of his mind that something was very much wrong. He tried to shake off any nerves, but they only grew as the seconds ticked by with no answer. He knocked again, keeping his hopes up.

 

Finally, the door cracked open. Oswald breathed a sigh of relief when Augustine’s face came into view, but he frowned and his head tilted in confusion when he noticed the sickly sheen of sweat slicking his face and how messy his hair was. Had he just woken up?

 

“Oswald…?” Augustine said, though Oswald didn’t miss how strained it sounded. Like his throat was sore and he could barely speak above a whisper.

 

Nevertheless, despite his obviously hazy confusion, Augustine stepped aside and allowed Oswald in. The aroma in the air was as pleasant as always, smelling as if Augustine had been baking something sweet not too long ago. Though by the looks of it, he hadn’t been doing much as of today. 

 

Once the door was closed, Oswald turned on his heel and came forward, pressing his hand to Augustine’s forehead. The man winced at the chill of his skin but allowed it, leaning it to it if anything, soaking up the relief as much as possible. 

 

He definitely has a fever, if the alarming warmth coming from his body meant anything. With a sigh, Oswald pulled his hand away.

 

“Augustine, you're… really sick. You should probably lay down.”

 

“Hi, Oswald. Yes, good morning to you to.”

 

_ Childish as always _ , Oswald thought, slightly annoyed. Alas, he knew he’d go absolutely mad without it on the daily.

 

“ _ Good morning _ ,  _ Augustine _ . You should go lay down. Have you any medicine to take?”

 

Augustine shook his head. Oswald then took note that he was wearing his usual casual clothing, and with a displeased grunt, he shook his head.

 

“Were you going to go out when you’re obviously scorching to the touch with a fever?”

 

“I planned on visiting Tea and Mel so I could get some medicine,  _ thank you very much _ .”

 

Oswald crossed his arms and glared at him. He really was being serious. This dork really didn’t think about the bigger picture sometimes. He should have immediately come and gotten someone to watch after him as soon as he felt like he wasn’t feeling his best, and certainly should not have tried to make any attempts to leave the house while he was very clearly this sick. 

 

“Go back to bed, Augustine,” Oswald said, crossing his arms. “Let me go get the medicine for you. Do you want anything else while I’m out?”

 

“If you can find something that will permanently put me out of consciousness until this fever has passed, grab that too.”

 

Oswald put his hands on Augustine’s shoulders, sighing and gently nudging him back where his room was.

 

“ _ Bed _ . You look like you’re about to fall down.”

 

“You would catch me though. You always do.”

 

Oswald was tempted to respond, but found himself falling silent. He’s right though. Whenever he’d fall, of course he’d be right there to pick him back up. He ignored the fact his heart rate was just a tiny bit quicker than it was before and nudged him along until they were in Augustine’s bed room, trying to refrain from getting too flustered when Augustine began dressing himself down a little more by removing his vest and unbuttoning the top of his white dress shirt.

 

“I’ll try to be back as soon as possible,” Oswald reassured him. Augustine nodded and smiled.

 

“Thanks…” He murmured, closing his eyes. He must feel worse than he looked, as he dozed off the second he did so.

 

Oswald gathered himself up properly and made a small list of things he actually was going to bring back with him in order to help him feel better as quick as possible. 

 

He’s got the list running through his mind as he stepped out of the house quietly, moving toward the familiar path to take to the house of the fruit wives.

**Author's Note:**

> needed just one auguswald piece in here tbh


End file.
